From the Class to the Clink
by Sgt. Stafford
Summary: Ron Weasley is working on a new recipe in Snape's class when a wrong move causes an explosion that sends him back to 1975 Los Angeles. An Adam-12/Harry Potter Crossover.


_**From the Class to the Clink**_

"Detention?" yells Ron Weasley in complete disbelief.

"As well as fifty points from Gryffindor," adds Snape. "Next time, I suggest you think twice before calling someone an overgrown rat."

"Right."

"I expect you here no later than eight o'clock this evening, Mr. Weasley. If you are even one second late, I assure you, you will regret it!"

"Yes, sir."

"Another day, another dollar, eh, Reed?" says Officer Martin Riggs.

"I hear ya, Riggs," chuckles Senior Lead Officer Jim Reed. "You wanna clear us?"

"Sure. 1-Adam-12, Day Watch, clear," says Riggs.

"_**1-Adam-12, clear."**_

"Well, how'd it go?" Harry asks as Ron is coming out of Snape's classroom.

"Detention," replies Ron. "I have to be back here by eight o'clock tonight."

"You should have thought before calling Snape an overgrown rat."

"Stop nagging me, Hermione. Besides, he's not an overgrown rat," says Ron. "He's an overgrown roach."

Even Hermione can't help but smirk at Ron's comment as they head for the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Wanna try for Seven, partner?" asks Reed.

"I am getting pretty hungry," says Riggs. "1-Adam-12, requesting Code Seven."

"_**1-Adam-12, stand-by."**_

"**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP."**

"_**All units in the vicinity and 1-Adam-12. 1-Adam-12 – A 415-Shots Fired at 12**__**th**__** and Union. 1-Adam-12, handle Code Three."**_

"1-Adam-12, roger," replies Riggs. "So much for lunch."

"Right on time, Mr. Weasley," sneers Snape. "For once."

"I just want to get this done and over with, Professor."

"Motivated, I see. Well, you will be working on a new potion recipe that I have yet to test myself. You will find all necessary ingredients already assembled at your station. I will be finishing up my letter to your parents. Just one foul-up, Mr. Weasley, and you are history. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir."

"Good. You have four hours. Get to work."

Ten minutes later, Snape is sending out an owl to the Weasleys when he hears an explosion come from the classroom, followed by Ron cussing like an angry sailor.

"WEASLEY! I told you, one foul up, and –"

Snape runs out of his office only to see Ron missing.

"WEASLEY! Dammit! How did he screw up this time?"

Snape looks at Ron's station and his ingredients, and notices the pint of plasma empty.

"That fool," growls Snape.

Snape then makes a bee-line for Dumbledore's office.

"Where am I?" Ron says after he lands on a patch of grass. "South Union Avenue. City of Los Angeles," he repeats off of a street sign. "I'm in America!"

Just then, Ron sees an LAPD black-and-white go screaming by.

"I wonder where they're headed?" thinks Ron as a second "fuzzmobile" flies by.

Then, Ron hears all the commotion of gunfire, yelling, and sirens. Out of curiosity, he runs over to see what's going on.

"Whoa," he says in astonishment. "Is this how muggles duel?"

All Ron can see are four police officers with some kind of metal rod pointed at a house. Then, one of the officers comes running over to where Ron is standing, who is frozen with fear.

"Hey, kid, you need to take cover, now."

"Who are you, and what's going on?" Ron asks the officer.

"I'm Officer Riggs, and there's a maniac who's barricaded himself in that house with a shotgun," says Riggs.

"Riggs, get over here!"

"Coming, Lieutenant!" yells Riggs. "Lt. MacDonald needs me. Come on and take cover in the patrol car."

Gunfire starts ringing out just as Ron jumps in the back of the car. As the officers are returning fire, Ron takes out his wand (which he forgets is damaged) and points it out the car door.

"_Protego_!"

The result is a fireball shooting out of his wand and causing a mushroom cloud as it hits the other black-and-white. This also causes the suspect to throw down his weapon and surrender.

"What the hell was that?" yells Riggs.

"1-Adam-12, Code Four at Union and 12th. Also requesting fire department, and additional unit for transport, A.I.D., and mechanic with reserve black-and-white," says Reed.

"_**1-Adam-12, roger. All units, 1-Adam-12 reports Code Four at Union and 12**__**th**__**. 1-Adam-43, 1-Adam-43 – Assist 1-Adam-12 – Union and 12**__**th**__**. Code Two."**_

"Ok, kid," says Riggs, "we're gonna have to take you back to the station so Sgt. Malloy and Lt. MacDonald can get a witness statement from ya."

"Yes, sir, Officer Riggs."

"What do you mean 'missing,' Severus?"

"That's just what I said, Headmaster," says Snape. "I left Weasley alone for ten minutes when I heard an explosion. When I went to see what had happened, Weasley was gone."

"So, naturally, you assume he had help," accuses Dumbledore.

"That's the only logical explanation!"

"Severus, I just got an owl from the Ministry saying a Shield Charm was cast in Los Angeles, and it was from the wand of one Ronald Weasley."

"He's in America?"

"Apparently, that explosion sent him back to 1975 Los Angeles. Come on, Severus."

"Where are we going, Headmaster?"

"Back to your dungeon, Severus. With any luck, we can see exactly where Ron is."

Snape looks confused as he follows Dumbledore to the dungeons.

Back at the station, Ron is anxious as he waits in Malloy's office.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir," Ron replies nervously.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm Sgt. Malloy. I'm afraid I need you to clarify some things in this report."

"Like what?"

"For instance," says Malloy, "it says here you were trying to cast a Shield Charm? Explain."

"It's kind of hard to explain to a Muggle, but I'll do my best."

"Where is he, Headmaster?" asks Snape.

"Ron is currently being questioned by the Los Angeles Police Department," replies Dumbledore. "We better hurry, because Ron is about to talk."

"If he does, we're finished!"

Dumbledore has Snape put the potion together exactly how Ron did, and the expected explosion occurs as soon as he adds the pint of blood plasma.

"Hang on, Headmaster," says Snape. "This is liable to be a very bumpy ride."

"– And that's it," says Ron.

"Let me get this straight," says Malloy. "You say you're a 'wizard-in-training,' basically, and you blasted you way here during detention. You also say your wand was damaged as a result of you and your friend stealing your parents' car."

"That's right."

"I'll be right back. Just stay here."

"Yes, sir."

As Malloy steps out of his office, Reed comes over with a smug look on his face.

"How's it going, Pete?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told ya."

"That good, huh?"

"To put it lightly, I'm gonna need a drink, or ten, later."

"How's it going, Malloy?" asks Mac.

"Great, Mac," replies Malloy. "Best interrogation I've ever done."

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, I just got done talking with A.I.D., and they're not pressing any charges against our young guest."

"That's great," says Malloy. "But, we've got just one small problem, Mac."

"What's that?"

"We can't cut him loose, because his patents aren't even here."

"Where are his parents?"

"They're in England."

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Mac responds with, "Do you mind repeating that, Malloy? I think the sun was in my ears."

"I know it's hard to swallow, Mac, but it's all in his statement."

"Yeah, but –"

"Excuse us, Officers."

"May we help you?" asks Malloy.

"This is Professor Severus Snape, and I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," says Dumbledore. "I believe you have one of my students here. Ronald Weasley."

"How exactly did you get here, Professor?" asks Reed.

"Exactly the same way Ron did," replies Dumbledore. "But, luckily, we were able to get his exact location, and we landed in your parking lot. Officer Wells let us in."

"It would be Wells," says Malloy. "Are you here to take Ron off our hands?"

"Naturally," replies Dumbledore.

"Well, actually, we can't–"

"You can have him," says Mac. "Riggs, go get your young friend."

"Yes, sir, Lieutenant."

As Riggs walks into Malloy'd office, Ron jumps up and knocks the phone to the floor.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. Lt. MacDonald sent me in to get ya. Two of your, er, professors are here for you."

"I can see that."

"Let's go."

"Yes, sir."

Snape looks at Ron with disgust when he steps out of Malloy's office.

"Ah, Ron," says Dumbledore. "I see these officers have been treating you rather well."

"Under the circumstances, Professor," says Ron. "Seeing how I blew up one of their cars."

"Don't worry about it," says Malloy. "Our Accident Investigation Divison is choosing not to hold you responsible for our black-and-white. You're free to go."

"So, I'm not in trouble?" asks Ron.

"Not with us," says Reed. "But, I think your professors might have something to say."

"You guys better get going," says Mac. "The chief is on his way down, and he doesn't like to see, uh, non-department personnel in here."

"Severus, do you have the Portkey?" asks Dumbledore.

"Always, Headmaster."

"Good. Sgt. Malloy, is there anywhere out of eyeshot we can go?" asks Dumbledore.

"You can use my office. Just close the blinds."

"Thank you."

A minute later, there is a blinding flash, then Ron, Snape, and Dumbledore are gone.

"Gone," says Malloy, "and not a moment too soon."

"Maybe now, things can get back to abnormal around here," says Reed.

"I sure hope so," says Malloy. "For now, Jim, you and Riggs get back on patrol."

"Right, Pete. See ya after watch."

As Pete walks back into his office, he notices a letter on his desk.

"Sgt. Pete Malloy. Watch Commander's Office. Parker Center. Los Angeles, California," he repeats off the envelope.

Malloy opens the letter, and is astonished by what he reads:

"_Pete,_

_I thank you for taking care of Ron during his adventure in L.A. I knew ever since you came to Hogwarts all those years ago, that you would achieve great things, even if you decided to stay in the Muggle world._

_Again, I thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Pete just smiles as he puts the letter in his pocket.

…**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**IN THE **_**EMERGENCY!**_**/**_**HARRY POTTER**_** CROSSOVER:**

_**BLASTED BACK TO L.A.**_


End file.
